


【猎人x猎人】No Light-1

by saltedwhale



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: 倒霉猎人的倒霉时间。
Relationships: Hunter/Hunter





	【猎人x猎人】No Light-1

猎人醒来的时候双手还被吊着没有放下，他算不出失去意识的具体时间，疼痛持续从手腕的组件传出，似乎一刻也没有停止。

猎人低着头没有动作，头顶的灯将他的轮廓投在地上，变形的影子显示着他的狼狈，就如他的膝盖，组件因同一姿势时间过长而变得奇怪，他感觉不到地面的冰冷，感觉不到小腿上的金属腿枷，甚至感觉不到他的腿。

这就像是个噩梦。猎人想。他稍微挪动了一下姿势，锁链摩擦出一串响动，在这间空旷屋子里格外刺耳。

——但是没有人来。猎人专心听着可能出现的动静，他还略微记得陷入昏迷前有什么东西响了一声，那时他在试图和这些金属枷锁抗衡，而答案显而易见。

不过这次没有。猎人等了许久，屋里和他醒来时一样，空气冷而潮湿，没什么特别的气味，呼吸模组坏了似的运转缓慢。

猎人轻晃着他手腕连着的链条，他想不起来为什么会被锁在这里，也呼唤不出来他的机灵，光能像是消散了一样，身体里只有虚无。

虚无是一切的起始，他开始听到脚步声缓慢接近，深色的人影在不远处浮现，黑暗像雾气般流转，又在踏入光里时停止。

黑色的猎人走出来，他在猎人身前站定，被手甲覆盖的指尖贴着那根链条向下滑动，停在猎人持续作痛的手腕上。  
猎人动了动手腕挪开了，他不明白黑色猎人的用意，并本能地对其抗拒。

黑色的猎人似乎不在意他的抵抗，他绕到猎人后面，破碎的披风阻碍不了他把手贴上猎人的背，并半跪下来顺着身侧一路探向猎人的下腹。皮甲遮不住exo组件形状姣好的身体线条，也挡不住反复抚摸发出来的热，黑色猎人隔着覆面将头靠在猎人的脖子上，询问似的又沿着胸甲摸回猎人的手臂。

可他不是在征求意见，黑色猎人没有等待答复，他切入正题得突然，猎人连答复的机会都没有，大腿就暴露在了空气里，那件倒霉的裤子被扯开了一半挂在小腿上，腿间可使用的某个模组紧接着被湿润的东西入侵。

事情发生得太快，猎人的挣扎是引人品尝的邀请，他只得到了更加粗壮的一根物体，外加毫不客气的激烈抽动，水声比他捂在覆面里的哼声更响亮，金属身躯的拍击声和血肉一样动听。

猎人当然想不到会遭遇这种事，他身前的模组胀得前所未有得大，顶端冒着液体，可怜巴巴地随着他身体的晃动滴在地上。

这真是太糟了。猎人想不出来更好的描述，他无法忽视从那个小洞里传来的快乐信号，挨过最初那几下疼痛，模组自发调整至使用状态，接纳黑色猎人的模组，提供快感，令他高潮。

没那么简单，黑色猎人慢了下来，他开始深入进去，将模组整根埋进猎人的身体里，往里又顶了几下，再整根抽出来任那个洞张开得像饥饿的嘴。

这很有意思，黑色猎人观察着他反复，他将猎人的小嘴塞满，挤出来液体顺着他颤抖的大腿上流下去，沿着机械的纹路弯折，色情得美好…

猎人醒来的时候已经不在那个房间里，他被安置在一张柔软的床上，旁边整齐放着他那身护甲，干净得像新的，宛如一切都没有发生。

——当然还是有的，猎人盯着那叠护甲坐起来，他的覆面被放在了最上面，黑色的涂装格外刺眼。

-


End file.
